


Everyone Has a Place

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Series: Punishment Best Served [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Park, Diapers, Forced Wetting, Humiliation, Infantilism, Pacifiers, Punishment, Stubborn Sam, Wetting, bottles, dean's scared of heights, diaper changes, drugged them boys, pull-up, sam loves roller coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - "Hmm I know this is way too in the future so maybe later but I always love that scene in Season 1 Ep.20 Dead Man's Blood- Sammy was all totally pouty/ disrespectful/ tantrum left and right with John- Remember driving down the road Sam gets fed up listening to Dean tell him what John is saying and he cuts off his dad's truck. They just go add it right there. John had this smirk or smile on his face after Dean had separated them.</p><p>Would love if John punish Sam after the Vampire hunt- you know putting Sam in his place reminding Sam he is daddy and daddy is in charge because he knows if he doesn't Sam is just going got get more reckless putting not just Dean and John in danger but himself, and John cannot live with that thought Sammy getting himself hurt or worst killed because of all this grief he is feeling due to Jessica Death he'snot letting out. Also over the years John notice this was not just a good way to dole out punishment but it was also emotional, and mentally therapeutic for his kids. Dean all on board this time cause he agrees with John Sam needs this not just so he can learn to follow orders its not about that its about trust and letting go." - ereynolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, ereynolds! More to come :)

"Get back in the car," John ordered.

"No," Sam said defiantly.

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah, and I said _no_."

"All right, you made your point, tough guy," Dean intervened. He had to; if he didn't, this could get real ugly real fast. "Look, we're all tired, we can talk about this later." He grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled him away from his father. "Sammy, I mean it, come on."

"This is why I left in the first place," Sam muttered as he walked toward the impala, back toward his father.

"What'd you just say?" John asked. He didn't need to ask. He heard him.

"You heard me," Sam said as he whipped around to face his father once again. Dean looked toward the two, internally groaning at the fight that was once again brewing.

"Yeah, you left," John said. He pointed to Dean. "Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam." He pushed onto Sam's chest - a move he instantly regretted, knowing it was an angry shove against his youngest. His remorse for the action didn't calm him. "You walked away!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Dean tried to intervene once again. It didn't work this time.

"You're the one who said don't come back, dad," Sam said. "You're the one who closed that door, not me. You were just _pissed off_ that you couldn't _control_ me anymore!"

"I said stop it!" Dean was surprised at the force he had to put in pushing the two off of each other. "Stop it! Stop it! That's enough!" Dean shouted.

Dean turned to his father, his back against Sam's chest.

"That means you too," the eldest of the brothers said as the youngest was forcing his way back into the impala - where safety was from the fight his brother had once again rescued him from.

Dean looked back to Sam, making sure he made it into the impala, before turning back to John. By the time he turned back to look at him, John was already in his truck.

Dean sighed.

"Terrific."

* * *

The boys were lead into the motel room by their father, who was fast on their heels. They knew they were in some sort of trouble - for a number of things. It could be anything their father chose to give punishment for.

"Sit, both of you," John ordered once the door of the motel was shut. The Winchester brothers dared not argue with their father in the heavy tone he held. While Dean was being the soldier he was trained to be, Sam was just grateful that him and his father were on...well, better terms than they were earlier.

"Sam, you and I had a little problem before that we need to take care of," John started.

"Dad, I thought we were done with that," Sam interrupted. He didn't want to dig through fresh wounds, and he was sure that his father had some with the words he had said. He even had some himself from the way John had manhandled him earlier.

"Don't interrupt," John said. "We're not done with it. You need to know that what I say goes."

"I thought we had decided that Dean and I are both adults now," Sam argued. "We're not your little puppets anymore, dad."

"Can we just stop with the damn fighting?!" Dean interrupted both of them.

"You keep shut, Dean; you and your brother both disobeyed a direct order that we're going to talk about after I get through with your brother," John said.

"I can't sit here and deal with this, dad," Dean said. "I'm sorry, but I'm sick of being the one who has to glue everything together when the fight's over!"

"Well, you better sit down and shut your mouth. You're in just as much trouble as your brother right now, especially since you've just talked back to me," John said. "Sit your butts down and listen to me, both of you."

The two decided to listen to their father to avoid further discipline; they knew they were getting punished in some way. They hoped to get off with just some grounding; they could even handle a spanking if they had to.

"Sam, you mouthed off to me earlier, _and_  you and your brother stuck around when I told you to take off," John said. "But we'll talk about that one after we're done talking about your scene earlier."

"You can't be in control anymore, dad," Sam responded. "We're grown men, and you can't do this to us anymore."

"Oh yes I can, and I think you need a little reminder of what exactly I can _do_." John pulled Sam up by the wrist, being quick to unbuckle his son's belt and pull down his jeans and underwear, throwing him over his lap. Sam was too shocked to really do anything about the situation.

It was a quick - but harsh - spanking for Sam before John lifted his youngest son off of his lap.

"In a corner; stand at attention," John ordered. Sam nodded a bit, embarrassed that he was sniffling and crying like a little kid. He walked over to a corner and stood as his father always had him stand whenever he was having a timeout.

"Dean, you're in trouble too," John said. "You deliberately disobeyed me, and you and your brother were at risk."

"I know, sir," Dean responded. "But I don't regret it. I would do it again in a second."

John sighed. "Well, you know the drill, over my lap."

Dean didn't need to be hauled over like Sam was. He was unbuckling his belt and laying over his father's lap in under a minute.

Dean's spanking wasn't as harsh as Sam's was. Dean couldn't deny that he was getting off a little easier than his younger brother, but he hadn't had a huge standoff on the side of the road before.

Once the spanking was over, John pointed to the corner beside Sam. He didn't need to be verbally instructed on what to do like Sam had. He walked over to the corner, standing at attention.

"I'm gonna do a store run," John said, causing the boys to both internally groan. They knew what that meant. "You two stay put or there's gonna be trouble."

John left and Sam nudged Dean a bit.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Do you really think he's gonna go through... _that_  punishment?" Sam asked.

"He will,' Dean said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked. "I mean, don't you think we're a little old."

"He just bent you over his legs and smacked your ass, didn't he?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Besides, he gave me the punishment when I was your age after you left for Stanford."

"W-Why?"

"Because I screwed up a hunt," Dean answered. "I was a little preoccupied at the time; wasn't doing the research like I was supposed do."

"Oh my god."

* * *

John walked through the door to see that his boys were still where he left them. He had collected everything he would need from the store - courtesy of Keith Wilkos - before heading back to the motel. He was impressed that Sam hadn't tried to defy this punishment just yet - he knew that it was coming - but assumed that if he did, Dean reeled him in.

"Okay, Sammy, come over here," John ordered. Sam turned from the corner, walking over to the one of two beds that John happened to be sitting at - diaper paraphernalia spread out. He wanted to cry again. "Don't get upset with me; you brought this on yourself. I'm just putting you in your place."

After Sam was diapered and dressed into clothing John had picked up from the store - a t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it with no pants, as he would be going to bed anyway - he was told to stay laying in bed. "I'll take care of you in a minute," John had said.

"Dean, turn around," John ordered. Dean did so in a second. "You're not going to get the same treatment as your brother. You'll be getting a different punishment?"

"A different punishment?" Dean asked. He wanted details on what exactly that would be. He was used to the same punishment he had been receiving for years and wasn't sure if he could become adjusted to something else so quickly. Maybe that was the point.

"Instead of getting the same treatment as your brother, you will be a small child," John said. "I picked up some clothes for you to wear." He dipped into a bag and threw a blue t-shirt and some sweatpants. "Hurry up and change so you and your brother can go to bed."

As Dean changed into his new clothing, John walked to the kitchen and made up a bottle of milk for his youngest. He returned to the boys; Sam was still laying in the bed, and Dean was sitting beside him.

"Dean, you sleep in the other bed," John instructed.

Dean nodded, getting into the other bed. "But, dad, where are you gonna sleep?"

"Don't worry about me," John answered. He planned on sleeping on the pullout couch if he didn't fall asleep in the bed with Sammy - which would be difficult with the kid having some inches on him. "Go to sleep, buddy."

John sat on the bed where Sam was laying down. "Come on," he said. "We're gonna do the cuddle thing."

"Dad, I'm twenty-two," Sam whined out.

"And you sound more like a two year old," John said. Sam positioned himself into a cradle-like position on his father, which was difficult. He knew he had to be hurting John, but if he was, the man never said anything.

John pushed the nipple of the bottle into his son's mouth until the milk was gone. He made sure to add a diuretic and sleeping medication in there for good measure. It worked well for Dean during his last punishment.

After Sam finished the bottle, John got out from under him before the kid could fall asleep on him. Then he would have _really_  been stuck.

John watched as both boys fell asleep. Man, his kids would always just be big babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was awake before Sam, and figured that it had something to do with the sleeping medication he knew John put in Sam's bottle.

_Oh god, I'm thinking of it as_  Sam's  _bottle_ , Dean thought to himself. He sat up in bed, seeing that his father was awake and making breakfast.

"Morning, Dean-o," John greeted with a cheery smile on his face.

_Either he took something to keep him up or he's got something evil planned for us_ , Dean thought to himself.

"Mornin', dad," Dean responded.

"You want some breakfast?" John asked. "I'm making eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows. He couldn't remember a time John _ever_  did that - except maybe a few times on their birthdays.

"Yep," John said. He had three plates set up on the table and everything. "Sit down and I'll get you somethin'."

Dean stood from the bed, frowning at the clothing he was wearing. He liked to just sleep in the clothing he wore from the previous day. It could be worse - he could be dressed like Sam, wearing a mickey-mouse shirt and a diaper.

Once Dean was seated at the kitchen table, John was filling his plate with food. He was given some bacon, eggs, and pancakes with a funny face on them. John had managed to make the funny face with whipped cream and strawberries.

"Eat up," John said, and Dean couldn't even object. Sure, the funny face pancakes were a little childish, but they were damn good.

"When's Sam gonna wake up?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna wake him up after I get him changed," John answered. He walked over to the bed Sam was laying in, removing the blanket to reveal the sagging diaper. John had him changed before Sam even woke - being groggy from the sleeping medication.

Sam looked around when he woke.

"What's goin' on?" the youngest Winchester asked, rubbing his face with his hands like he always did.

"We're having breakfast," John answered. "Come on and get somethin' to eat, baby boy."

Sam stood - frowning at the nickname bestowed upon him - before walking to the kitchen table where he sat down beside Dean. His frown only grew deeper as John placed a bottle beside his plate.

"All you're drinking out of is bottles, mister, so don't give me that frowny face," John said. Dean kind of wanted to laugh until a sippy cup was placed beside his plate.

"Hey," Dean argued involuntarily.

"You're in trouble too, Dean," John said. He then began to fill Sam's plate with funny face pancakes and eggs. "Open up for the choo choo train." John held up a fork of pancakes to his youngest son's mouth. Sam reluctantly allowed it.

"So, boys, I found this nice little amusement park just one town over," John said. "I thought it'd be fun to go there and maybe park our butts over there for a bit."

It was the perfect place to make the boys think everyone had eyes on them when they didn't. It was the perfect addition to the punishment.

"Amusement park?" Dean - almost whined - asked. He didn't know why he had anything to worry about. His dad wasn't putting him in diapers, after all.

"Yeah, it would be fun," John said with a smirk. "I already packed the car with everything we'll need. We just gotta get you boys changed and that's it."

"Don't move," John said when Dean finished breakfast first. Dean knew better than to fight his father when he was in the middle of punishment. Besides, John had to finish feeding Sam before anything could happen, anyway.

When John was finished feeding Sam, he wiped his face - because Sam had managed to get syrup on his face from the pancakes - and began to get the youngest Winchester dressed.

Sam was sitting on the bed wearing a blue t-shirt with white cargo shorts when John began to walk toward Dean.

"You gotta go potty, bud?" John asked.

"Uh..." Dean hadn't taken his morning piss yet, so, yeah, he did. "Yeah."

"Come on." John lead Dean to the bathroom, and Dean guessed this is where his part of the punishment came in. John hooked his fingers around the waistband of his pants and underwear and brought them down until Dean could use the toilet. "Good job, Dean."

John brought Dean out of the bathroom and held out clothing that he was having him wear for the day. Dean's eyes closed in on the pull-up styled diaper John was holding.

"I thought I wasn't wearing diapers," Dean said.

"You're not," John responded. "It's a pull-up for the drive to the park. We might not be able to make many stops."

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing he was fully capable of holding his bladder until they reached the next town over. He'd done it before, he'd do it again.

Dean was soon dressed in his green t-shirt and given some beige cargo shorts to wear. The outfits looked incredibly childish.

Soon enough, they were in the impala - both Dean and Sam being relegated to the back seat - and John was handing them a bottle and sippy cup.

The boys both internally groaned, but Deann was honestly glad he wasn't in Sam's spot right now. Sure, he was in a pull-up, but Sam was the one who was in full baby mode right now.

John smirked when he saw Sam reluctantly suckle from the bottle. He spotted that Dean was messing the the tip of his sippy cup, but he would soon drink from it as well.

Dean's sippy cup had juice in it, though it also contained a liquid diuretic mixed in with the sugary drink. Sam's bottle contained a bottle with the same liquid diuretic. John did this because he knew his boys could hold their bladders for an entire day if need be, and sometimes small children and babies couldn't make it through a whole trip.

They certainly wouldn't.

Sam leaned against one door while Dean leaned against the other. They were not having a fun time of it.

John noticed that Sam was squirming in his seat before Dean was, but not by much. Dean followed suit soon after.

"Dad? Is there somewhere we can stop?" Dean asked. He knew this feeling of losing control before - it had to be diuretics. He remembered his father using them before, and if he did, that meant Dean wouldn't be seeing a bathroom until they reached their destination.

"Sorry, bud, if we wanna make it to that amusement park we can't afford to stop anywhere," John fibbed. They had plenty of time.

"Dad, please stop somewhere!" Sam cried from the backseat. He really didn't want to lose control of this like a small child.

John dug through the diaper bag he had packed that sat in the passenger seat beside him. Once he retrieved a pacifier, he tossed it to Dean.

"Give that to your brother, bud," John instructed.

Sam groaned as Dean reluctantly put the pacifier in his brother's mouth.

"Thank you," John thanked. Dean looked out the window to avoid the bitch face his younger brother gave him.

John knew when Sam's bladder had given out, because the kid was crying silently. John made a mental note that he would need to head straight to the bathrooms when they arrived to the park.

Dean was still squirming in his seat when John parked the car outside the amusement park. He was actually impressed, though didn't predict that his eldest son would make it to the bathroom in time.

"Dad, is Sam gonna go in the park with that pacifier in his mouth?" Dean asked as he stepped out of the car.

"No," John said, grabbing the pacifier and pulling it out of his youngest son's mouth with a 'pop' sound. "But don't think I won't stick it right back in there if you don't behave, young man," John said, directed toward Sam this time.

"Are we going to the bathroom?" Dean asked when they started walking, John holding Sam's hand with a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. It was really just a blue duffle bag that held everything.

"Yep; I gotta change Sammy," John said just before they reached the pay booth. John took extra time grabbing the money from his wallet, teasing Dean a little bit.

By the time they made it to the bathroom, Dean was squirming like a mad man. John lead the boys to a handicapped stall, because it was big enough for the three of them to stand in there at the same time.

"Get on the floor, Sammy," John instructed as he pulled down Dean's jeans and his pull-up. The kid had actually made it in time to receive relief in the toilet. Sam did as his father said reluctantly, repressing a glare.

"Dad?" Dean asked when he finished using the toilet, just as John finished changing Sam's diaper. "Can I...can I wear my underwear now?"

"Sure thing, bud," John said. He dug through the diaper bag and pulled out a pair of briefs. Dean had always been more of a boxer-brief kind of guy, but he was willing to play his father's games throughout the punishment process. It was better than the pull-up.

Dean was quick to change, throwing the pull-up into the small trash can that occupied a space in the stall.

"Let's go, boys," John said, pulling Sam's cargo shorts over his diaper before opening the stall door.

They walked out of the bathrooms, allowing Dean and Sam to get a chance to look around at the park for the first time without worrying. Sure, it was embarrassing, but they hadn't been to many amusement parks - besides the occasional fair that happened to be around when they were traveling. It was a place to keep them occupied when their father was busy.

"What do you boys want to ride first?" John asked. He was still going to be punishing them throughout this process - this wouldn't be their best experience with an amusement park, even if it was their first.

"Can we go on roller coasters?" Sam asked. Whenever Dean would take him to the fair, he always loved to ride on the roller coasters. Dean didn't like them as much as Sam did, and John figured it had something to do with Dean's silent fear of heights.

"Sure thing," John said. This would be an equal punishment to both Sam and Dean.

He lead the boys to one of the roller coasters he knew would be here; he knew Sam would ask to go on a roller coaster if he took the boys there.

It was a kiddie roller coaster that allowed adults on it.

John was amused.

Sam and Dean were not.

"Okay, boys, You two are gonna go on without me, but you gotta stay together," John instructed. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said without hesitation. He didn't care how patronizing his father was being - he was going to do everything he could do to get his father to consider ending this punishment as early as possible.

"Good boy, Dean," John said with a smile. He watched the two reluctantly walk to the ride entrance - there was barely any line because it was a kiddie ride - and get on the coaster. It couldn't be comfortable with Sam being so huge.

John felt bad that he sent Dean up there with Sam, but it couldn't be helped. He wanted to give them the full kid experience, and he always encouraged the buddy system when they were younger.

Dean's expression of terrified mixed with embarrassment broke John's heart. Sam just looked uncomfortable, though he appeared to be a bit embarrassed as well. The strap that pressed into his crotch probably constantly reminded him of the diaper he was wearing, and the kiddie ride wasn't something that helped with that.

When the boys left the ride, they both shared a bitch face expression.

The punishment was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm actually going over two chapters in the punishment series? It must be a miracle!


	3. Chapter 3

After the boys returned from the roller coaster, John forced them on a few other rides that were perfectly 'age appropriate'. The boys weren't having an amazing time, but John found it amusing.

After a few rides, John decided it would be a good time for them to take a break and get something to eat. Of course, their eating consisted of macaroni and cheese for both the boys, a sippy cup of water for Dean, and a bottle of water - with diuretics and sleeping medication mixed in - for Sammy.

The boys were entirely embarrassed about having to use their special cups in public, but John managed to find them a table out of sight from anyone else. He didn't want anyone to really see them - he just wanted the boys to know that someone could if John needed them to.

Of course after having sleep medication mixed in his bottle, Sam was feeling exhausted. John already had the solution. He waited for the boys to finish eating before walking to the front of the amusement park, boys in tow.

"Wait out here," John ordered. "Dean, make sure Sam doesn't wander off," he added with a wink. John disappeared into an office like area.

When John walked out, he had a wheelchair with him.

"Come on, Sammy, in the chair," John said.

"Is that supposed to be a stroller?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, young man, or you'll be sitting in here with your pacifier in your mouth," John ordered.

"Yessir," Sam slurred out before sitting in the wheelchair. John began to push the chair toward the restroom.

"You gotta go to the bathroom, Dean?" John asked as they approached the restroom. Even if Dean didn't, John certainly did.

"Yessir," Dean answered. They had been walking around for a while, and Dean had taken quite a few swipes from water fountains around the park. The juice just about did him in.

John walked into the bathroom, leading Dean and Sam into the handicapped stall of the restroom once again. Sam was nearly asleep in his wheelchair; this wouldn't be so hard at all.

John pulled down Dean's shorts, allowing him to use the toilet. When Dean was finished, John had Dean wait outside the stall with Sam.

"Don't go anywhere," John had specifically ordered when he closed the stall to use it for himself. When he opened the door, the boys were still there. Sam was knocked out in his chair and Dean was just holding onto it while waiting for his father. "Good boy," John said.

John began to walk with Dean throughout the park, but there wasn't much John would let Dean do by himself, and John couldn't just leave a sleeping Sam by himself.

"Did you want to head home, bud?" John asked when he saw Dean dragging his face with a sullen expression.

Dean nodded miserably.

It broke John's heart.

He looked over to the gift shop.

"How about we get you a souvenir before we head out?" John suggested. He turned Sam's chair - which Dean was holding onto - toward the gift shop and started heading toward it.

When they arrived to the gift shop, he looked around and saw they had an assortment of items. There were stuffed animals, car magnets, bumper stickers, lollipops, hats, t-shirts, and so many other things.

"Pick anything you want, okay, Dean-o?"

Dean nodded, walking toward some of the stuffed animals. He didn't know why, but he was captivated by a stuffed bear wearing a leather jacket. He figured it had something to do with the leather jacket his father always wore - and the one he always wore himself.

"You want that?" John asked when he spotted what his son was watching.

Dean nodded.

"Then that's what you'll get," John said. He grabbed the bear and handed it to his eldest son before grabbing a blue stuffed dog for Sam.

After paying for the items, Dean was actually rather happy holding onto his bear, which he had internally begun to call 'Biker Bear'. Sam's stuffed dog was pushed underneath his arms, being gripped tightly in his sleep.

John wheeled the wheelchair to the car - an attendant followed to make sure that it was returned once it was finished being used - before having Dean help him get Sam into the backseat. Since Sam was resting in the backseat, John decided that Dean was allowed to sit in the front seat with him.

"Thanks, dad," Dean said when John got the car started.

"For?" John asked. "You shouldn't be thanking me for a punishment."

"That's not what I'm thanking you for," Dean responded. "I meant, thanks for punishing Sam like this. He was in desperate need of it."

"Would you have done it if I didn't?"

Dean shook his head furiously. "I could never do that; he's way bigger than me."

John smirked through a laugh. "Well, you'll be off punishment when we get home, anyway. Sammy's got another night of this."

"I'm off early?" Dean asked.

"Hey, don't make me extend it to tomorrow," John said. "Sam's being punished for more than one thing. You only have one crime."

"Oh..." Dean trailed off. He begun to look through the passenger window, gripping his bear tightly.

"So, what's your bear's name?"

"Biker Bear."

* * *

 

Sam began to whine when he awoke to having his diaper changed. He had no idea how his father had managed to travel from the amusement park all the to a motel without him waking. He didn't even know how he fell asleep so easily!

John noticed Sam's whine, pressing a pacifier in his mouth. Sam's bitch face was the bitchiest bitch face John had ever seen.

"Don't give me that dirty diaper look," John said. He then laughed to himself at his own joke before finishing changing Sam's diaper. "There we go; all better."

"Did you see your new toy, Sammy?" Dean asked. Biker Bear was safely in his duffle bag so Sam wouldn't see it and tease him, but the blue stuffed dog was still in Sam's grip.

Sam then directed his bitch face to Dean.

"He looks like he did when he was little before he had to poop," John joked around - but Sam really did resemble his infant self before using his diaper.

It was then that Sam realized that Dean was no longer dressed like he was, and he wasn't being treated like a child by their father. He gave John a questioning look.

"He only had one offense to pay time for," John answered, knowing exactly what Sam was asking. "You, little big man, have two offenses to pay time for. You're on baby duty until tomorrow morning."

"Uh?" Sam sounded behind his pacifier.

"Sorry, bud," John said. " _But_  Dean is still being punished somewhat; he isn't allowed to leave the motel, no matter how much he hates seeing you get this treatment."

"Basically, I'm a grounded twenty-six year old."

"Be grateful you're not in pampers," John said. He patted Sam's stomach, walking away with the youngest Winchester's cargo shorts.

"Ah!" Sam groaned behind his pacifier at the lack of pants. _Damn, I really sound like a baby with this thing in my mouth_ , Sam thought to himself.

"No shorts in the house, Sam," John said with a smirk. "How will I know if you need a change?"

Speaking of a change. John handed Sam another bottle - which only contained diuretics, though no sleeping medication. Sam didn't need anymore of that stuff.

"Drink it and watch some cartoons with your doggie, Sammy," John instructed, using the television remote to turn on some cartoons. He had the cartoon channel memorized in every state due to his children.

Sam reluctantly turned his head toward the television.

"Sammy, drink your bottle," John ordered. Sam just turned and gave him a bitch face with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, your pacifier." John removed it and Sam reluctantly suckled from his bottle.

_I raised a fucking smartass_ , John thought to himself. He rolled his eyes before turning to a newspaper.

"You looking for a hunt?" Dean asked, sitting at the table in front of him while drinking a beer. John didn't say anything; he had given Dean his first beer when the kid was fourteen and got his first werewolf. He had nothing to say about his completely adult son drinking an alcoholic beverage legally.

"Looking for any omens that could lead me to where the yellow eyed demon is," John answered. His boys obviously planned on not sitting this one out - a thought that terrified him. They were stronger as a family, though; that much was true.

"When are we planning on heading out?" Dean asked. He fumbled with the label on his beer as he spoke. John knew it was a thing his son did sometimes.

"When your brother's punishment is over in the morning," John answered. He continued to look through the paper.

Eventually, Sam began to squirm again. John saw this out of the corner of his eye, so when Sam was finished squirming, John walked over and checked the kid's diaper - much to Sam's embarrassment.

John changed him quickly, patting his head before plugging his pacifier back in. Sam was back to cartoons in no time while John began to cook dinner.

Dean and him got burgers. Sam got Spaghettios.

John made sure to make as much of an orange mess on Sam as possible while feeding him. It made everyone - except Sam - laugh, anyway. After John fed Sam, he whisked him away for a bath and then finally put the kid to bed with another diuretic and sleeping medication filled bottle.

After Sam was asleep, John finally got to relax, eating his own food, and go back to reading some of the paper. He was always more of a reader than a TV watcher.

Dean even decided to go to bed early, crawling in the same bed as Sam - which surprised John because they hadn't really slept in the same bed since they were kids - before he fell asleep. John smiled.

Those boys.

In the morning, John changed Sam into regular clothing. Sam was finally free, and he was proud of it. He even shoved the stuffed dog in the bottom of his duffle, determined not to ever see it again.

"I could give it to Jim or something," John suggested when he saw Sam stuff it into his duffle. "He could give it to a kid."

"No," Sam said a little too quickly. "I mean, I could just hang onto it on the off chance that we meet up with some kids we gotta entertain."

John smirked. "What'd you name it?"

Sam hesitated. "...Bloosie."

"Your brother named his Biker Bear," John said, hoping to make the youngest feel a little better about getting attached to a stuffed animal.

"Dean got one?" Sam asked.

"A bear with a leather jacket," John answered. He would have retrieved it to show him, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to rummage through Dean's personal things. Not sure what he would find in there.

"Look, dad, I'm sorry about what I said before," Sam apologized.

"Which part?" John asked.

"...All of it, really," Sam said. "I know you were just trying to do what was best for me and all. I'm really sorry that I was being...defiant. I was just trying to get you to see me as an adult instead of a kid."

"Hate to break it to you, Sam, but you _are_  my kid," John said. "And I just can't see how I'm gonna ever think of you as anything else."

"Me being bigger than you doesn't do anything about that?" Sam asked.

"I'm bigger where it really counts," John joked - not that he was lying - with a smirk. "No matter how big you get, I still see you as the little boy that always wanted his daddy to hold him and used a bottle until he was three."

"Well, technically I used a bottle longer due to all these punishments," Sam said with a small laugh. "Did you really punish Dean when he was my age like this?"

"Sure did," John answered. "The kid wasn't focusing on the hunt. I know why, though."

"Why?"

"He missed you," John said. "As soon as I let him out of his punishment, I took him to see you. That was when he saw you at Stanford the first time."

" _You_  brought him to see me?" Sam asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course I did," John answered. "I even came up to see you a couple times."

"You never talked to me," Sam said. "You stalked me, didn't you?"

"Is it technically stalking if it's your kid?" John asked.

"I think it's still admissible in court," Sam said. The two then laughed together. "Is Dean out of the shower yet? He's gonna take all the hot water."

"What's new?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, ereynolds! :) I hope it was what you were looking for.


End file.
